The Crime of Love
by Chibisemo
Summary: AU: Kagome and the gang punks stuck in Nekomi Boarding School what horor will arise! and Who shares a room with whom? You'll have to read to find out. it sounds bad and overused but Shikonsi.liked it. . please R


****

The Crime of Love!

A/N: Hi everyone my name is Chibisemo and this is my first fanfic, posted at least, so please go a little easy on me though I don't have any problem with getting flames, though I prefer constructive words mean or nice is your choice. My friend Shikonsiren read the first chap or so and thought it was good I hope you do to. Please bare with me if it takes time but you can complain if it becomes too much so I can try to break my slacking habit on stories thank you and enjoy. (I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters unless I state otherwise!!)

Chap 1: The last straw….

A group of kids dressed in all black and carrying backpacks consisting of stickers and pins ran into an ally coming out in front of a mansion. Climbing over the gate stealthily they made their way to the mansion. They quickly and quietly began to drop their bags and pulling out cans of spray paint shaking them viciously. They began to write vigorously on the mansion phrases such as rapist and die bastard die in blood reds and black some also posted up pictures of man of about 25 with long black hair and blood red eyes just to cross him out.

"haha, Kagome, this was a great idea!" choked out a young boy only about 13 with piercing green eyes and messy cooper hair. He wore baggy pants with chains hanging from the left side his shirt read 'Shut Up and Drink' on the front while the back displayed a half empty bottle of vodka. "Shippo stop laughing people are going to hear us and we'll get caught" scolded a girl of about 16 she wore baggy jeans as well with 3 belts on it one studded, one of chains, and a pink with a black strip. Her long black hair in a sloppy bun with a few strands giving her a wild look contrasting the iciness her glacier blue eyes and silver eye shadow gave off.

Girls began to giggle and say how much fun this was one laughed out "we should stop at another mansion" another replied (foolishly I might ad .-) "yeah Kag wont care!". Kagome pulled back from Shippo to glare at the girls "we are here for a reason remember now stop your chatter" she hissed making the girls eepp causing the dogs to bark followed immediately by fast approaching sirens. Everyone began to rushing to their bags and dumping them in that is until kag shouted "forget the damn spray cans and run!!" while swiping hers up Ships at her heal they ran everyone following suit.

You could he the cops hurried steps approaching and you couldn't think of anything but that and the pounding of your hearts until a high pitched scream echoed through the large yard. Turning around Kags heart stopped 'No she's too young she can't get caught!' "Mila" she cried out running back to the fallen brunet the girls violet eyes flashed with fear as she watched Kag approach. "Die my bracelets stuck and I can't leave it my dad gave me it before he died I can't replace it" Mila began to sob her body shaking fiercely. Here run Shipp and I will get it to you safely, I promise…" Kagome assured the girl as she un hooked the bracelet for her ankle. She took no time in fidgeting to get it off the sprinkler with out it shattering Shipp sieved it and began to help (A/N: Shipp follows Kag). Finally getting it off and on Kags wrist they began to run but it was too late and they were caught. "Kagome Shippo I shall be calling your guardian and you will, as I know you know, have to come with me.." a young cop with shoulder length brown hair said to them leaving them to only groan and follow her to the cop cars….

That's it for now its late and I need sleep I hope you liked it though this is a chapter more explaining things and situations I will make the others better with more words and add more characters soon. Review please and tell me what you think and if you can guess who the man was in the picture I'll give you cyber candy lol. Bye bye.


End file.
